Needy
by Nahii
Summary: There was one thing he needed, and only one person who could give it to him. SinbadxJudal. PWP


**Disclaimer:** All wrongs reversed.

* * *

He arrived in the dead of night, in the same manner as always, unannounced and unexpected, doing as however he pleased.

On silent feet, he padded across the room. The marble surface was cold and uninviting against his skin as he made his way to the bed.

"Idiot King~" the words were a loving whisper as he parted the curtains obscuring the bed from view.

His breath hitched in anticipation as he dived on the sheets and reached out to embrace nothingness.

_Hmm?_

He sat up, confused and out of sorts.

How strange. At this hour of the night, Sinbad was already usually in these chambers, without fail.

_Then, why…?_

His gut twisted and a pout formed on his lips as he realized the only possible reason for Sinbad's absence. A tiny snarl made its way up his throat as the familiar emotion brewed inside him.

He settled back into the covers, half-wishing he hadn't given in to the sudden impulse to fly to Sindria. As the seconds ticked by, he started to regret his decision more and more.

Maybe he should just leave.

But the idiot king's scent wafted from the sheets and dolefully, he wrapped himself in them as the cool breeze from the ocean drifted in from the open windows and caressed his cheek lightly.

He should close the windows and leave before he got… found…

* * *

He woke up with a start, his legs entangled in the sheets. A quick check verified that it was still pitch dark outside.

Judal was stretching cattily on the bed, easing out tense muscles when he finally realized that he was not alone in bed.

"To what do I owe this little surprise in my bed?"

He had the gall to blush as he took in Sinbad's naked form, lying beside him. A sheet hung provocatively low on the other's hips, barely concealing anything.

The man's hand brushed the fringe away from his face and he found himself leaning into the touch.

"Where were you?" The pout was back. His question was tinged with accusation.

Sinbad's gentle caresses stopped in an instant.

"I don't think I am obliged to answer that, brat." Sinbad turned away from him then.

Judal gritted his teeth.

_Always, always, turning his back to me._

He grabbed Sinbad's shoulder and tried to force the other man to face him.

"Oh, what, you're still here?"

"Damn you!"

He pushed the older man down on the pillows as he straddled him, chest huffing with exertion. Only the quivering of his lips betrayed his true emotion as his scarlet irises mirrored anger.

"I should just... kill you and get all of this over with."

"You've been saying that since forever, Judal. And look at us now."

"Idiot King!"

"Insufferable brat!"

And Sinbad pulled him down for a rough kiss. Their lips meshed and melded with quick, rough movements, their kiss messy and uncoordinated, a battle in its own. Long fingers entwined in the black strands, further messing up the younger man's hair as the initial furor of the kiss died down into something almost gentle and sweet.

When Judal pulled away, there was a pink tinge suffusing his skin. His lips, thoroughly kissed, were as plump as the peaches he loved to eat.

"You look so delicious right now I could eat you all up."

"Perverted Idiot King."

"Ahh, but you like it don't you?"

Sinbad grabbed both of Judal's hips and grinned, his thumbs lazily rubbing a sensuous massage over the exposed hip bones. The grin grew wider when he heard Judal's breath catch knowing exactly where the boy was sensitive.

A finger teasingly traced the outline of the boy's navel and traveled further down to skim the edge of Judal's pants riding low on his body.

The raven shifted his hips restlessly, wanting more than the flimsy touches he'd only been getting so far.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at the titillating movements of Judal's hips.

"Do that again." The king whispered hoarsely. Judal complied, spurred on by the intoxicated expression on the man below him.

He started by rolling his hips, unsure of what the older male wanted him exactly to do. There was no rhythm to his actions at first and after a few clumsy tries, Judal's eyes widened when it finally hit him what Sinbad wanted from him.

The perverted idiot king wanted a lap dance!

He was about to voice out his complaint but then a thought occurred to him.

_Hehh, why not?_

He began by gyrating his body in small lewd circles, alternating between clockwise and counterclockwise motions. Judal felt silly but for once, Sinbad's smoldering eyes were on him and only on him.

It was both heady and arousing. And it seemed the same way for the older man, his erection tenting the sheet covering his nudity.

Taking it as encouragement, he twisted his body this way and that, making sure to brush his thighs every now and then with that hard, hot muscle lying between his legs.

"Undress." Sinbad rasped out, his hot gaze trained on every move the boy made.

Judal raised two arms, his hips unfaltering in their suggestive dance, taking the tiny black top with him. With his upper torso bare, the boy allowed his hands to roam his body, the tinkling of his bangles the only music to accompany his lewd swaying.

A bead of sweat rolled down his taut belly muscles and the king caught it with a finger and tasted the bit of moisture. The younger boy swallowed hard, thoroughly dizzy with arousal. His knees were becoming weaker and weaker and every now and then, he would grind his own groin into Sinbad's feeling the larger erection rub tantalizingly against his own, still trapped in his pants.

The black material hung very low on his hips, pushed further downward with each roll, each gyration. A hint of black curls peeked out from the edge and the older man's stare was riveted on them.

Needing more than the tiny jolts of pleasure, Judal inched forward on the bed. That way, whenever he rotated his waist, Sinbad's cock would rub delightfully over his ass cheeks.

With a gratified smirk, the boy noted how the other's hips were also starting to move restlessly underneath him.

_Why don't I goad him on further?_

A low moan erupted from the raven's chest, earning a guttural response from the man below him.

Without warning, Sinbad pulled him forward and yanked the last bit of clothing down his thighs. A tight wet heat enveloped his weeping cock and Judal had to bite his lip to stop the scream bubbling in his throat.

He watched Sinbad mouth his cock up to the hilt and he could feel the rasp of teeth graze the sensitive head as the older man bobbed his head up and down.

With a soft popping sound, Sinbad pulled away, one of his hands snaking around to fist Judal's erection in short, swift strokes.

"Who said you could stop dancing?"

His cock was deep inside the other's throat once again and with a whimper full of need, Judal willingly obeyed the command. He rocked his hips, sobbing with pleasure and the older man received his cock again and again into that sinful mouth

The scent of Jasmine filled the air.

The boy forced his eyes to open amidst the lusty haze and saw Sinbad stroking his own member languidly with some sort of oil.

The king refused to let him be distracted for even a short while and ever so teasingly bit the flushed head of his organ.

"mnga- hh!"

He was close, desperately close; he couldn't stop his hips from fucking Sinbad's mouth even if he wanted to.

Slick, oil coated fingers found his opening and his back arched beautifully at the combined stimulation on his dick and his ass.

Hot. He felt so hot and the two fingers inside him, twisting and turning, was driving him mad.

"Sinbad.. ahhhhh... I'm... co- "

The tightened coil deep in his belly uncurled and rocked throughout his limbs as he released deep inside the man's mouth.

With a smirk, Sinbad reclined on the sheets, his fingers still inside the younger male and he palmed the heavy sacs hanging between creamy things.

'I love it when you go 'squeeze~ squeeze~' on my fingers or my cock whenever you come."

The furious flush spread on the boy's face.

"You don't have to say it implicitly like that!"

"Ahhh now I want to feel your insides squeezing my cock. Dance for me again, my little Jasmine."

Judal burst out laughing.

"I didn't know idiot king is so cheesy! Hahaha!"

He blinked when he found himself lying on the sheets.

"On second thought, you must be tired. Why don't I do the work for you?"

He swallowed thickly, as he took in the image of the man before him. Muscles rippling with hidden strength with a very handsome face to complete the picture.

Eyes that were usually calm now shone with uninhibited lust and he handled the bigger cock and positioned it to the puckered entrance.

The first thrust always felt special to Judal. It was like being assured that he was wanted and that this was real.

He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling, knowing full well that the leisurely initial strokes would soon become rough and demanding, like being caught in the desert storm that was Sinbad.

His breath hitched as the older male continued his unhurried movements, slowly thrusting in and out, sensuously massaging his inner walls slippery with oil.

The musky smell of sex was mixing intoxicatingly with the fragrant oils and Judal peered his eyes open and gasped at the sight. Sinbad was staring down at him with an affectionate expression, a small smile playing on those secretive lips.

Long purple strands loosened from the ponytail formed a curtain around the two intertwined figures. Judal could feel some of the silky locks sliding over his skin, his things, and his face in a teasing caress reserved only for lovers.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Judal wrapped his legs around the man's slim hips, pulling him even closer, as his hands locked around Sinbad's back, pulling their bodies flush against the other.

Each time Sinbad pushed in and out, his cock was rubbed in the most erotic way possible, sandwiched as it were between their bellied.

A strangled moan escaped the king and Judal looked up questioningly.

"Just come." The boy breathed.

"Nhgn… No… Squeeze squeeze, remember..? Hahhhh…"

They kissed.

Tongues rubbed over and around the other, exploring, as gasps were exchanged through open mouths.

Sinbad's hands cupped Judal's ass cheeks, guiding the motions. The wet, shlick sound of flesh slapping on flesh, their combined musky scents, sent an electrifying thrill coursing through the boy's blood.

He could feel another orgasm building inside him. One more, through half-mast lids he peered up to the man he wanted so much and the sight blew him away.

Judal's hand snaked in between their bodies to fist his erection and with one blinding thrust from Sinbad's cock, he saw stars.

He arched against the bed, the waves of the orgasm wracking his body deliciously. Inside him, he felt something wet spill as Sinbad moaned deeply in his ear.

He shivered.

He was a mess.

The other man pulled away and walked away from the bed.

Judal could only watch, let his gaze roam lovingly over the naked form of his… lover?

_I couldn't even call him that._

He closed his eyes, refusing to think about the matter anymore. The happy buzz was gone and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Do you really plan on sleeping like that?"

"Hn?"

He felt a warm washcloth roam over his torso and between his legs. He gave a little wince as the welcome warmth hit his sore behind.

"Did I hurt you?"

Judal allowed his eyes to open then.

"No. It's just that… you're big."

"Haha... why, thank you."

"Arrogant Idiot king."

"Go to sleep, brat."

Judal dared to snuggle closer, his breathing held in anticipation of rejection.

But Sinbad only threw an arm around him and moved around until he found a comfortable position.

The kind inhaled deeply against his neck.

"This scent always reminds me of you."

A funny fluttering in his stomach made Judal bite his lip.

"Shut up, idiot king."

"Good night, little Jasmine."

Maybe… that stupid nickname wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N **

Cheesy. But this pairing needs more love!


End file.
